No Longer Needed
by FlamingToads
Summary: Molly feels that she is no longer needed and Minerva trys to prove her wrong. One-Shot, Rated M for safty! This is indeed a slash pairing. For gville27858. R&R. And happy reading everyone.


**A/N: gville27858 persuaded me to write this so I hope you all enjoy. One-Shot! This is indeed a slash pairing. You have been warned dear readers. **

**No Longer Needed**

Molly Weasley sat in the kitchen staring out the window. The Burrow had been rebuilt just as it once was. However with every loose floorboard and every creaky door in its place, it didn't feel like home to Molly. After losing Fred and all of her children moving out, Molly had no one to look after. And it was just over a year ago her husband Arthur passed away. Molly's life consisted of looking after the house and tending to her family, but now she had no one to tend to and no body to be with. Molly didn't do very much. She ate very little and lost some weight. She hardly left her chair in the kitchen during the day. Arthur was her rock, her loving husband and fate had taken him away.

Molly thought of how different her life would have been if Arthur wasn't a part of it. Molly had become pregnant at a young age and instead of following her own dreams she raised a rather large family. Molly loved Arthur, there was doubt about that, but she wondered if things had been different and if she wasn't pregnant she might not have married Arthur. She wanted to travel but instead she got pregnant, married, and much to her disappointment, hardly left the house unless they were in danger.

And now Molly sat alone, once again thinking of her life. All her children were working, starting families of their own. They were far too busy to drop by and see their mother.

Warm tears began to roll down her cheeks. Molly felt as if she was no longer needed anymore. It wasn't until her eyes were swollen and her blouse was stained with tears that she heard a knock at the door. Molly hurried, whipping away her tears. She fluffed her hair and went to the door. When she opened the door she was somewhat surprised to see Minerva McGonagall standing there, smiling of course at first but frowning in all but an instant. Minerva knew as soon as she seen Molly that she had been crying.

"Good afternoon Minerva, please come in." Minerva stepped in taking off her traveling robes. "How's Hogwarts?"

"All prepared for the children next month." After she took over as Headmistress the school wasn't at all the same without Dumbledore but she managed it well.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Oh yes, please." Minerva took a seat next to Molly's withdrawn chair. Molly smiled lightly as she placed the cup of tea in Minerva's hands. Minerva took a sip and smiled. "You always knew just how I liked my tea." Molly did not reply. She merely nodded her head and took her seat. "It's about to storm."

"I see. It's not usual weather, all this rain and what not."

"Indeed."

They sat in silence for some time. The sky had turned dark and it began to rain violently while the wind picked up speed. Minerva could tell Molly had lost weight and she could see her eyes were bloodshot from the recent tears. She truly hated seeing her like this. Depressed and cooped up in this house all alone. Molly didn't deserve this.

"Molly," Minerva began but Molly raised her hand in protest.

"Please Minerva," Molly took a deep breath trying to hold back the tears. "Don't," she said as a single tear slid down her face and Molly smiled as wiped it away.

Minerva took Molly's hands in hers and waited patiently for Molly to look her in the eyes. When she did Minerva smiled sweetly.

"Molly you have lost two very important people in your life. You don't have to hide your tears for anyone. If you need to cry, then do so. But you can't just sit here trying to keep your tears back when it's better for you to just let them loose and to move on."

"I've lost my son and I've lost my husband. All the kids moved out, starting families of their own. I just feel like I'm no longer needed."

"You have six wonderful children; though they are hardheaded they still love you and they still need you. You still have friends and we need you." Minerva gave Molly this look that she had only seen on rare occasions. Molly wasn't sure what it was but it did something to Molly. She wasn't exactly certain what it was she was thinking but at that moment she pressed her lips against Minerva's. Molly didn't know what she was doing, though she enjoyed Minerva's soft lips against her own. Molly opened her eyes trying to think straight when she broke away, pulling her hands to her lap.

"I'm so very sorry Minerva, I just," Molly started but was then cut off. Minerva pulled her in for another kiss. Molly closed her eyes pulling Minerva closer. Molly's tongue begged for entrance and to her surprise Minerva allowed it. Their tongues danced, dragging the kiss on and on. It came to a certain point that both had to pull away for air. Minerva realized what she had done and felt absolutely dreadful for what she had done.

"I believe it's time that I leave." Minerva stood up abruptly and hurried to grab her traveling cloak.

"Minerva, please don't go."

"Molly, please excuse me for what I did."

"You did nothing wrong."

"I did Molly. You are mourning and I'm taking advantage of you. And for that I apologize and I believe that I should go now before I do anything else." Molly hurried after her and grabbed her hand as she went to open the door.

"Please don't leave me."

"Molly I just don't think it's a good idea that I stay here and you being so vulnerable."

"Minerva, please don't leave. Besides, the weathers awful and you have to travel a long way before you can apparate to Hogwarts." Unable to say no Minerva, against her good judgment, removed her cloak and followed Molly into the sitting room.

…

The weather only worsened over time.

"Minerva?"

"Yes?"

"Why?" Molly didn't make it an obvious question but Minerva knew very well that she was referring to their kiss.

"Is it not obvious?" Minerva asked. She smiled looking at Molly. "I have great feelings for you Molly." Molly smiled at her but wasn't at all sure what to say.

"I wish I knew what to say to that."

"You needn't say a word."

Once again only the sound of the rain hitting the roof kept the house from silence. Minerva watched out the window watching the clouds as the darkened. Molly's attention was focused on Minerva. She wanted to know what it was she was thinking about. The clock then chimed and Molly looked at the time. It was getting late.

"I think I'll draw myself a bath if you don't mind."

"Not at all."

"Help yourself to anything."

"Will do."

Molly stepped into the hot water. It was perhaps a bit too hot but Molly didn't really care. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath and dunking her head under the water. She stayed under as long as she could then she came back up to breath. She laid her head back. She wasn't sure what she was thinking when she kissed Minerva. She felt like in utter idiot doing so. But at the same time she was quite happy that Minerva kissed her back. _"Is it not obvious? I have great feelings for you Molly."_ Molly continued to repeat Minerva's words in her head. How obvious was it? And how long was it obvious?

Molly was unsure how she felt. Apart of her considered Minerva. She was very beautiful, very smart, and was always there when Molly needed someone. She'd have to have some feelings for this woman to kiss her. Wouldn't she? The other part of her was worried. What if she was only thinking about this because she's was needy? She needed or wanted someone to look after, someone to be with.

Molly lay in the tub until the water turned cold. She washed her hair and body and stood up from the tub. She wrapped herself with a towel and walked to her room for a new set of clothes. Once she was dressed she went back downstairs and into the sitting room. She looked over at the sofa. Minerva had fallen asleep. Molly smiled looking at the time. She had been in the tub for nearly two hours.

Molly sat on the side of the sofa and removed Minerva's glasses and placed them on the table. She grabbed the blanket from the sofa and draped it over Minerva's body. Molly looked down at her. Molly brushed her hair from her face kissing her forehead. There were many things that ran through Molly's thoughts as she watched Minerva. Minerva always worked, didn't have much time to do things. And when she did have free time she would visit Molly.

Molly looked down at Minerva's lips. She smiled lightly and pressed her lips against Minerva's once again. Minerva's eyes fluttered opened. Molly waited for Minerva to do anything, which she did after realizing it was Molly. Her hands pushed Molly's hair back and pulling her closer to tenderly kiss her. Molly closed her eyes leaning further on top of Minerva. Minerva broke the kiss caressing her cheek.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"I don't want to take advantage of you."

"You're not."

"And I don't want you to take advantage of me."

"How would I do that?"

"I'm a hopeless workaholic whose office is a dreadful mess and I usually skip a meal or two because I never remember to eat," Minerva smiled kissing Molly lightly.

"When you think about it we sound like the perfect match for one another." The smiled at one another and once again a tender kissed evolved into a long snog.

Minerva unbuttoned Molly's blouse and pushed it off her shoulders. Molly picked out Minerva's hair pins and let them drop to the floor. Minerva turned so she was now on top of Molly.

Minerva I," Molly started but was cut off.

"You spent your life taking care of others," Minerva smiled, "let me take care of you." Minerva smiled kissing Molly sweetly on the lips.

Minerva tenderly kissed and caressed her skin as one hand ran up Molly's thigh. Minerva caressed her while tenderly kissing her neck. Minerva slid her fingers inside Molly and replayed the motion in a rhythmical way. Molly bit her bottom lip as she arched her back ever so slightly. Molly's hands traced up and down Minerva's back.

Minerva pulled Molly's body closer with one hand and continuing the motion with her other. Minerva hungrily kissed Molly's chest until Molly moaned with pleasure. Her toes curled and she gasped for breath. Minerva pecked butterfly kisses up Molly's neck. She smiled at Molly and kissed her gently on her lips.

Minerva wrapped her arms around Molly and kissed Molly's cheek. Molly smiled looking out the window.

"How long?" and again Minerva knew what she was referring to. How long has Minerva have such feeling for Molly?

"Since Bellatrix Lestrange threatened to take your life," she said softly.

"Why then?"

"Because I realized how much I needed you in my life." Molly smiled as a single tear rolled down her face. Minerva wiped it away kissing her once more. The stayed in each other's arms as the rain dropped heavily against the roof and fell asleep not waking till the morning light filled the room.

**A/N: Tell me what you guys think. I always like opinions when I try new shippings. Hope you enjoyed it! (:**


End file.
